


Twist of Fate

by CielPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 0nehell0fabutler, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Black Butler - Freeform, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Phantomhive, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, ciel - Freeform, ciel and sebastian - Freeform, ciel x sebastian, knightatem, michaelis, onehellofabutler, sebastian and ciel - Freeform, tatem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/pseuds/CielPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive had a rather dull life, and there wasn't much his dearest cousin, Elizabeth, or his best friend, Alois, could do about it. <br/>Ending up in a lingerie store with Elizabeth, he meets the devilishly handsome Sebastian Michaelis. <br/>Ever since their meeting, there has never been a dull moment, filled with adventure, drama, and excitement - but, more importantly, passion.<br/>Sebastian consumes almost all of his time.</p><p>As fate would have it, meeting Sebastian was not by chance. It was a twist of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxMystiquexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMystiquexX/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot for my dear friend Mystichanlin, but since it has plot potenial, it's being expanded into a chapter fic!   
> Oh yeah, there are supposed to be italics in here BUT FUCKING AO3 KEEPS CRASHING and I refuse to keep correcting it. So you'll have to place those in there yourself. Sorry.  
> Please comment your feedback. Enjoy! :)

Lingerie. Fucking Lingerie. Of all the places he'd been dragged to - he had to shop at a fucking lingerie store.   
"So- what color do you think he likes the best?" Elizabeth, his giddy cousin asked.  
Ciel waved his hand irritably, shoving both hands into his denim jeans.   
"I don't fucking know-"  
"Guess, then."  
"Why do I have to guess?"  
Elizabeth shrugged. "You're a man... He's a man... Give me some insightful male intuition on color."   
She picked through the racks of bras and panties. "I want something he likes; you're with me for a reason. I love your taste in clothing and fashion, and so does Alois. That's why I want your help. What you like, he will, too. Besides that, haven't you two been best friends since you were nine?"   
Ciel rolled his eyes, a playful glint in his blue orb. "I couldn't give two shits about what Alois likes. I fucking hate him; the only reason I'm even helping you right now is because you like him. That is all." He mused.   
Elizabeth let out an amused huff at the verbal irony, but went along with his statement. "Party pooper..."  
Ciel rolled his eyes, smiling, and grabbed some silk blue underwear with black lace and a small black ribbon on the front.  
"Fucking try this on, then. He likes blue and black - and no, before you ask, the type of blue doesn't matter. Blue is still fucking blue."   
Elizabeth pursed her lips, pretending to be offended, and huffed. "Fine then. You don't have to be rude about it." She teased.  
She plucked the underwear from his hands, and turned towards the dressing room.  
"Find me lots more, kay?" She called back, shutting the door behind her.  
Ciel groaned, and trudged back toward the racks.  
"Why me?" He cursed to the sky.  
He felt so out of place in this store - it wasn't a Victoria's Secret or Lovers, to which he was grateful, except... Women.  
There were too many women. Silently he screamed from embarrassment and humiliation. Not a /single/ man... Except him.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, cheeks burning as he flipped through black laced underwear - these hardly classified as underwear at all... They were just... Strings.  
Suddenly, a finger poked at his shoulder. "Excuse me?" A deep, velvety voice purred into his ear.  
Ciel jumped ten feet in the air, shivering from both fright and...   
He spun around, blue orbs wide with shock as he lay eyes upon the most gorgeous man alive.  
He knew he was gay, but... God damn.  
Glancing into those beautiful crimson eyes that rippled with dominance alone was enough to make his legs feel weak, and his breath short. This man's face was perfectly structured, cheek bones present, but not prominent. His face was long, but was not overly so; the shape rounded to accentuate his features. His lips, too, were parted slightly, as if he were afraid of breathing too loudly; but, his hair was another feature he could not ignore. A mop of hair darker than black rest atop his head in a casual style, bangs swept to the sides for the most part; but, though his hair framed his face perfectly, the few bangs that fell into his face completed the stunning vision of the male.  
Breathless for a moment, he grasped the rack from behind him.  
"Would you like some assistance?" He purred, a delicate smile gracing his features.  
Ciel's heart fluttered, his body felt so attracted to him... Especially the lull of his deep, authoritative voice.  
"U-um..." He breathed, startled, and taken aback. Assistance?  
His gaze was torn from his beautiful face, and he looked down at his chest.  
Fuck, even though he saw his badge that clearly displayed 'Sebastian', all he could think about was that chest. How broad... How strong...  
When Sebastian cleared his throat, he jumped again. "S-sorry, no. No, I'm um... I'm good. I'm here for my friend."  
"Ah," Sebastian purred. "And who is your friend?" He asked, leaning in a little.  
"W-well, she's-"  
"Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed, bursting from her stall in just her tank top and the underwear she seemed to adore. "Look- look, come see. They're absolutely adorable! Now I just have to find a top, and then a few more pairs after that, and we'll be all set!"   
She pretended like Sebastian wasn't even present, tugging at his arm, chattering excitedly. "I love the blue - at first, I worried about them not matching my eyes, but the shade is absolutely perfect! Are there more? Have you found any more?" She asked. She tugged a very reluctant Ciel away from the male, to whom his eyes were glued.  
The corner of the devilish man's lips lifted into a sort of small smile, and he straightened his posture.  
Their eyes met, and he found he could not pull his own blue orbs from those smothering crimson ones.  
Never once did he think about the color and their oddity, only their perfection... Which was strange.  
Their eye contact was abruptly cut when Elizabeth pulled him into the stall, closing it, and shielding the male from view.  
"Oh my god." She breathed to him. "That guy you were talking to - fuck. He is so hot!" She squealed, and stomped around excitedly.  
Ciel snorted, and crossed his arms disapprovingly.  
His black, button-up dress shirt crinkled as he did so, and he rolled his eyes. "What are you squealing about? You're taken, remember?"  
Elizabeth spluttered, cheeks turning pink. "Yeah, but-"  
Ciel slapped her hand away from him as she pleaded for help.  
"Moron - You chose to be with Alois for a reason. He's my best friend, so watch yourself before you go behind his back. Just because you're my cousin doesn't mean you get the freedom to flirt with any hot guy you see."  
"You think he's hot?" She exclaimed excitedly. She jumped up and down, and let out a shrill squeal. "Oh my god! Maybe this could be your chance to get a boy-"  
Ciel slapped his hand over her mouth. "No - no. He's probably already taken, and just because he's hot as hell does not mean I want to ask him out. He has his own life, and, unlike you, I don't waltz around flirting with every guy I see."  
Elizabeth groaned, and took up his hands. "Nngh, Ciel, he's killing me. What's his name? Did he tell you?"  
Ciel groaned. "Elizabeth, please-"  
A soft knock on their door was heard, and their door creaked open.  
It was Sebastian.  
Smiling at them, he gestured out of the stall.  
"Pardon my interruption, but I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation." He mused. "If you're not using this stall, may I please ask to allow the other customers waiting in line to use your dressing room?" He questioned.  
He stepped back, and both Ciel and Elizabeth quickly exited, heads ducked in shame.  
Trailing after Elizabeth, he mumbled a soft 'sorry' to the older, but before he could pass, Sebastian caught his arm.  
He would have yelped if Sebastian had not leaned in, ebony hair cascading around his shoulder, to whisper into his ear.  
"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," he purred softly, "And I'm very much available."  
In the instant he was so close, the next he vanished, walking away to escort an older woman into the now-vacant stall.  
Blushing up to his ears, he quickly hurried over to Elizabeth.   
"I saw that!" She squealed softly. "What did he say - did he say something hot? Was it about me? About you?"  
Ciel cleared his throat awkwardly, unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt. He blinked rapidly, and shook his head fiercely.  
"Tell, tell!" She clapped softly.  
In the distance a soft bout of laughter from across the room was heard, and both Elizabeth and Ciel's head swiveled in the direction of said noise.  
Sebastian was propped up against the counter, looking over a younger lady's shoulder - right at him.  
His chin lifted, exposing a hot, creamy-white throat, and the barest hint of his neckline from his white band shirt. Dark locks of his jet black hair brushed his broad shoulders, and his face wrinkled cutely as his mouth parted to let out the soft laugh. His eyes, too, smiled, crimson eyes settling on a slightly darker, muddy brown color - most likely the cause of the lighting. Either way, each time he saw the male in motion, he felt his heart flutter stupidly, and his jaw drop in awe. He was pretty certain that he was drooling.  
Elizabeth grinned widely.  
"He's hot, Ciel. Go fucking talk to him. If I have one certain talent, it's reading people's faces. He so wants to talk to you. He has that look on his face like he wants to take you somewhere private." She giggled.  
Ciel's head snapped back at her, and his face flushed. "I am not looking for someone to bed - or bed me. I'm not like that, and you damn well know it. I may be a tease, but I'm not a slut."   
Elizabeth waved his statement off with a light laugh. "Oh, I know. But seriously - have you seen him?" She asked. She couldn't stop looking over his shoulder to peer at the devilishly hot male.  
"He's looking at you. God, I wish you could see this." She swooned.  
Ciel crossed his arms. "He's probably looking at you. You are staring at him, after all."  
She shook her head in protest. "I may be looking at him, but I-" she stopped, and then snickered. "I think he's definitely checking you out. Do you want him? You want him, i know you do. This is great. This is interesting. Oh my god - if this happens, i swear to god I called it. I mean - fuck, he's so hot - like, kill me now, hot. Like, fuck me with your eyes, hot. Like-"  
"I get it!" He bit sharply. "He's hot. Fine. You got me. I want him to fuck the everloving daylights out of me. I want to fucked by his eyes and his mouth, and I want-"  
Elizabeth snickered as he gradually got louder, and delightfully neglected to tell Ciel that Sebastian was making his way over.  
"-him to bend me over the couch and fuck me until I have no energy left in my god damn body. You happy? I want to yank down his pants and do all sorts of crazy things to that piece of work- Just shut the hell up before he hears!"  
A small tap on his right shoulder and a small clearing of a throat had Ciel frozen where he stood. A shiver ran down his spine, and horror filled his face as he glanced at Elizabeth.  
He mouthed 'he's right behind me...'  
She giggled, and slowly nodded.  
"I'm gonna try on some more stuff, kay?" She laughed.  
"No, wait-!" Ciel took a step forward, but she was gone.  
Shivering, he refused to look back. A soft hum filled his ears - Sebastian was laughing.  
He blushed up to his ears, but his heart beat wildly in his chest when his strong arms encircled him, hugging him from behind. He leaned into his ear, hot breath ghosting over the shell, and making him shiver against his hot body.  
"My," Sebastian breathed into his ear. "What a colorful imagination you have. I certainly wouldn't be opposed to such acts... If you'd like, we could go into the back - or we could simply take a little trip to my house..." He offered.  
Blushing up to his ears, he unhooked Sebastian's arms - though he wished he could have stayed like that - and turned. He lowered his head, unable to meet his gaze.  
"I apologize for my words. They were uncalled for. I don't mean to... Say such things. I'm really not looking for a fuck buddy, I'm-"  
"I'm not either." Sebastian interrupted. "I find that sort of thing disgusting. I just..." He ran his nimble fingers through his raven locks, crimson eyes searing into his own blue ones, and his bangs slowly slipped from his grasp.  
"Just... When you first turned around... I didn't expect that you would look... Like..." His gaze flicked up and down, seeming to analyze Ciel's body.   
Ciel shivered, and he crossed his arms, feeling a tingling sensation as the employee scanned him.  
"Like...?"  
"Like..." He paused. "This. I mean, I've seen attractive men before, but..." He ran his fingers through his hair again, this time his hands nearly shaking.  
Ciel blushed, and looked down.  
From across the store, he heard a loud 'Just kiss!' From Elizabeth.  
He never wanted to smack someone in the face so badly before.  
Sebastian chuckled slightly, and tilted the younger's chin up with two of his nimble fingers. He smiled.  
"Should we?" He asked gently. "I'd like to... I'd very much like to. I'd be honored if we could."  
"I-in the middle of the store?" Ciel panicked.  
Sebastian tugged him closer by his hip, pressing their foreheads together. "Yes..."  
Heart in his throat, Ciel struggled for something - anything, to say. Nothing came to him, his mouth only parting awkwardly making weird 'o' shapes.  
Sebastian sealed his lips over his.  
For a moment, Ciel panicked, hands flying to Sebastian's chest so as to shove him away - except... His hands didn't shove him.  
His fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, and he found himself urging the hot employee closer. What once was a hesitant, soft kiss became a confident, open-mouthed kiss, tongues slipping, connecting, and knocking together for the first time. Sebastian's mouth was so sweet... So confident with each stroke of his hot muscle that explored the inside of his mouth.  
Sebastian's hand, urged their hips together, and a soft moan escaped Ciel's lips before he could say a word.  
And then Ciel pulled back for air, a string of saliva connecting them. Sebastian pressed his forehead against his again, equally breathless. Sebastian's hand raised to graze his thumb across his cheek sweetly.   
"Can this happen?" Ciel automatically said, dreamily. "Can this be a thing-?"  
"Can we be a thing." The employee corrected, smiling down at him. His thumb grazed his lips, and his breath ghosted over them, as well.  
"I was going to ask that..." Sebastian answered.  
Ciel felt the corner of his mouth lift in a little smile, and his heart wouldn't quit pounding in his chest.  
"I want this - I want to be together. I... Would like this. With you... I don't even know you-"  
"But I want to know you. I want to learn everything there is to know about you. Like, your full name. Ciel. Ciel what?"  
Ciel smiled, and and he kissed his thumb.  
"I want to know you, too, Sebastian."  
He paused.   
"Ciel Phantomhive."  
"Sebastian Michaelis." He automatically responded. He rubbed their noses, and smiled widely with his perfectly white teeth - which, Ciel felt that proved how black his hair was.  
"My shift is over in an hour- will you be around?"  
"Around?"  
He tore his gaze from Sebastian's fuck-me-now gaze, and looked at Elizabeth. She was idly twirling her hair, flicking through the racks of underwear and bras, and stealing glances at the two lovebirds.   
"I'll be closer than around," he answered. "I'll be stuck to you like glue." He joked.  
He felt the searing heat of his hand as it shifted towards his lower back; his nose prodded again his, and the older sighed happily. "You don't know what it means to hear you say that..."  
"You don't know what it means to realize that you care that deeply about a stranger's presence."  
"You're not a stranger." Sebastian argued softly.  
"Oh?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.  
"You're Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian pecked his lips, and then slowly let go of the male, backing away, eyes still locked onto each other, Ciel at a loss for words.

.

Peering over a rack, Ciel just couldn't keep his eyes off of the drop-dead gorgeous male. The man he had kissed not more than ten minutes ago.  
He pressed his index and middle finger to the soft swell of his bottom lip. The corner of his mouth lifted a little in remembrance of the kiss.  
"Ciel - what's the point in stalking him in his own store?" Elizabeth asked, blond eyebrow raised in question.  
Ciel didn't answer.  
To him, it was obvious. Since Sebastian was still working, he couldn't touch him. And he wanted to touch him. To be near him, and to feel his gentle, yet rough lips against his own.   
"God, Ciel, stop. I know you have a crush, but fuck." She groaned.  
Ciel turned.  
"You have this 'fuck me' look, like you want to attack him in the middle of the store."  
Ciel snorted loudly, pride protesting. "No. I can wait until we get home for that-"  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Home? Ciel, are you serious? Is that why we're still here?" She asked, outraged. "Listen, we came to buy stuff for Alois and me. Not to help you get laid."  
"I don't need help getting laid!" He hissed. "I'm perfectly capable of going out, if I feel so inclined, to get laid."   
"I hope you don't find that a necessity any longer." Sebastian mused, peeking over the rack in which he hid behind.  
Ciel and Elizabeth shrieked, and Sebastian let out a low, and sexy, in Ciel's opinion, laugh. His crimson eyes seemed to glow in amusement, and Ciel bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to just say 'fuck it' and mount that beast right here and now.  
Elizabeth blushed, but Ciel, not thinking clearly, tugged on the front of his shirt, his needy lips sealing over his.   
Even though it was quick, passion filled the exchange, tongues rolled, and by the time Sebastian withdrew, he licked his lips, breathless. The kiss had made Ciel's knees weak, and he was frantically searching with his hands for support.  
Elizabeth was the one to give it, and he leaned upon her heavily.  
Sebastian leaned further over to place his lips against his forehead tenderly.   
"I believe I told you to save yourself for me." He breathed hotly, heating his skin, and raising goosebumps along his arms.  
"Y-yes..." He stumbled awkward, pride melting.  
"Wait forty-five minutes longer." He encouraged with a small smile.  
Ciel let out a small whimper - so unlike him. Was he really that needy? Even Elizabeth looked at him oddly.  
"I know, I know. I'll see if I can get off just a little bit early today, but keep in mind, I'm really the only one here in the store right now.  
Ciel's eyes flicked towards the register.  
He was... Right. Ciel didn't notice that.  
Sebastian's face wrinkled cutely to Ciel's reaction, and he let out a light-hearted laugh.  
"You're so adorable..." He commented.  
Elizabeth, too, laughed. "I know right, but then when you have to force him outside somewhere he gets this ugly frown on his face. I have to fucking drag him everywhere half the time, otherwise he won't get any sun. He's hardly active." She commented with a grin.  
"I don't like people, I really don't..." Ciel answered dryly.  
Sebastian chuckled. "You liked me just fine."  
Ciel spluttered, ready to throw in a retort, but Sebastian's shoulder was tapped, and he was pulled away.  
Ciel eyed the younger, pretty lady whom had taken his new love-interest's attention away from him.  
Elizabeth let out a small, muffled laugh. "Now that - that's true. When I walked out of the dressing room, you were practically drooling and undressing him with your eyes."   
Ciel smacked her shoulder. "Shut up." He barked.  
He felt like a vulture, then, ready to peck out the woman's eyes just so that she would stop ogling the man.  
A strange wave of possessiveness washed over him, and his upper lip was drawn back in an ugly snarl.  
"Are you really growling right now?" Elizabeth snorted. "You're absolutely ridiculous. You're never going to leave him alone, are you?"  
"Nope. The second his lips-"  
"Ohkay. I don't need details, there. Come on - we have forty minutes. Will you help me finish shopping before you go off and have a nice romping session with him?"   
Ciel rolled his eyes. "We're not going to romp. What is it with you and weird words? If it's sex you're talking about, just say it."   
"Are you going to have sex with him, though. That's my question." Elizabeth said flatly. "I want you to be happy, not floating in a ball of ecstasy with every person you eye."  
He turned with a huff. "I think that's a little bit dramatic. I haven't done anything at all. I may see people who are good-looking, but I certainly don't fuck them. I'm not low, Elizabeth. I have morals. I have-"  
"Yeah yeah, okay. I get it. Just be careful with him - I'm afraid he might just bed you-"  
A small laugh echoed through the store. "Bed him I might, over time, but I certainly don't plan on using his body." Sebastian chided, walking past them.  
"You guys are too loud for this small store. I can practically hear you breathing." He commented with a small quirk of a smile.  
Both Ciel and Elizabeth blushed, but Sebastian winked, leading the woman towards the dressing room.  
Ciel turned to Elizabeth. "You have forty minutes to finish shopping." He said tightly. "Maybe less, if Sebastian can get off early."  
Elizabeth whined. "But there are still other stores-"  
"-that we can go to tomorrow if you're still so inclined." Ciel interrupted. "Just find something that you like, try it on, and if you want it, get it. It's simple. Try for the blue and blacks with the lace - that works. No strings, though. I don't want you becoming one of those prostitutes who only wear strings for convenience."   
Elizabeth snorted. "You're such a father, Ciel. I'm not your little girl." She flipped her hair with a laugh, and walked off.  
Ciel glowered after her, and huffed. He turned to the rack, picking irritably through it. But he didn't move. Elizabeth had practically searched every item of clothing through the store, quickly returning to his side to complain that there was nothing else. She was beginning to irritate him. She wanted to go to another store to look, but she had already purchased more than enough...  
"Elizabeth, I think you shopped around quite a bit today - that's what, two-hundred, three-hundred dollars of my money you're carrying right there?"  
Elizabeth frowned, "You said-"  
"I said within reason. This is just a shop for your necessities. All of these things are only going to be seen by you and Alois anyway. He isn't going to care about how much they cost; he'll rip them off you like the animal I know he is." He snorted. "Listen, I know you want more pretty things, but save it for another day, yeah? I'm not made out of money here... I know I have a lot, but at least cut me some slack? This is the money mom and dad left me when they-"  
"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said immediately. She bowed her head a little. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry... I can go return-"  
Ciel pulled her into a tight hug. "No, it's alright. Don't worry about it, okay? I wanted you to be able to buy these kind of things without having to worry about the prices. It's really okay - it's not like what they left is the only money I'll ever have. I just don't want to spend it all in one day. You get that?" He rubbed her back a little, and she sniffed.  
He felt bad, now. Did he really... Lecture her? It didn't feel like it, but maybe he did...  
He kissed her cheek.  
"Cheer up, Elizabeth." He pulled away and gave her a small smile. "Do you want to go home? You should rest. It's been a long day, after all, and you bought a lot of things." He remarked.  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, giving him the tiniest hint of a smile. "I really didn't mean to buy so much..."  
"Don't worry about it." Ciel said automatically. "It isn't that big of a deal. You got stuff, and it makes you happy." He poked her stomach. "And that's what's important."  
She laughed when his small poke tickled her. "Okay okay. If I go home, though, you'll be left here. We came together-"  
Arms encircled him from behind, and a deep rumbling purr made him shiver, electricity surging through his body at the small touch and sound of the other male.  
"If you go home, he'll just have to come home with me." Sebastian reasoned, pressing his nose into his neck.  
His nose was cold. Goosebumps appeared on his arms, and he bit the swell of his bottom lip, legs feeling a little more like jello with each passing second.  
Elizabeth giggled.  
"But don't expect him home tonight. Or tomorrow morning." Sebastian added. "We have some things to... Talk about."   
Ciel's blush swamped him full force, and his breathing became ragged and deeper. He couldn't help it.  
His face turned, and his nose pressed into his hair. He closed his eyes, breathing in his strong scent. He smelled so... He smelled... Of spice. Of strong, alluring and exotic spices. Everything about Sebastian just screamed Alpha. He was the dominant. He was the older. The stronger. The sexier. His voice, even, screamed sex.  
Hot sex.  
Hot, messy, sweaty sex that only Sebastian could give.  
"Woah, um, I'm just... Gonna... Go." Elizabeth said awkwardly, trying her hardest to stifle a laugh.  
The two... Just looked so into each other. As she left, she licked her bottom lip. Oh how she wished Alois would look at her like that... Of course, he did when she was out in the open. He eyed her like Ciel eyed candy - which said something. No, more like screamed.   
As she fantasized about Alois, Walking out of the store completely, and out to her car, Ciel turned in Sebastian's arms.  
His hand cupped the nape of the male's neck, and his other found purchase on his hip. This was a lot easier to do when Sebastian was bent over him, hugging him. Now that he thought about it, his height should have factored into his short analysis... But somehow it didn't register that he was just that tall with no help. How the actual fuck does he even walk into stores without hitting his head?  
It was a rather rhetorical question, but one he really didn't care about at the moment. He couldn't wrap his arms around his neck like he had wanted, but there were other ways to hold onto him. And this was one of them.  
With his hand around the nape of his neck, Sebastian had pressed soft, slow kisses to neck.  
Ciel bit his lip to keep from groaning, but he got on his tip-toes to make himself taller, wanting more of that sweet mouth right where it was.  
"Conveniently," Sebastian murmured, "My replacement showed up twenty minutes early. I can take my leave at any time."  
Ciel immediately dropped his hands away, and he sighed with joy. "Finally," he mumbled. "Can we go? I don't know how you manage to hang out in such a place for so long..."   
Sebastian took up his hand wordlessly. He looked at him, crimson eyes widening a little in question.  
Ciel looked down, smiling a little when he saw Sebastian's fingers twitching. They wanted to lace.  
Ciel laced their digits quickly, holding onto Sebastian tightly, and looping his other arm around his.  
"Lead me to your car, oh mighty hero." He chuckled.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, exiting the small shop. He paused outside, turning to Ciel to pull him into a sweeping kiss.  
Ciel practically melted right there outside the store - the feeling was so real, that Sebastian actually picked him up, letting Ciel straddle his front as they continued their intimate kiss.  
His fingers gripped the inside of his thighs, and it was then that Ciel was able to finally wrap his arms around the male's neck, deepening the kiss to the degree in which he preferred.  
Sebastian let out a soft moan, tongue meeting his as they both breathed in their mingling scents.Sebastian's fingers skimmed across his skin, and he shivered, tightening his hold.   
"My house, right?" Sebastian said breathlessly, pulling away.  
Ciel almost followed that mouth, greedy and hungry for more. His fingers threaded through the silken raven locks of hair, and he panted heavily. "Jesus," he answered instead. "Do you kiss anyone you meet like that?"   
The corner of his mouth twitched, and he pressed his forehead against his.  
"No. I've kissed a few before you - but I've never..."  
Ciel couldn't help but grin, and he took the opportunity to connect their mouths again, delving deeper, tongue dipping to meet his.  
Sebastian let out a low groan, feet moving forward slightly,eyes closed.  
"My house..." Sebastian answered his own question once the kiss broke. "Definitely my house."   
He stumbled to his car - a black Dodge pickup truck. A nice one - not filthy. If Ciel had been in his right mind, he would have seen the DMV's plate on the front, and a number on the windshield.  
A new car. He would have wondered how a shop boy could have acquired such a nice car - perhaps he had inherited money like he did? Or perhaps he had a second job?  
Sebastian's mouth was on his, and Ciel's mind went blank, only focusing on the hard muscle and heated skin beneath his, the movements of his mouth and tongue, and the muted moans and pants that escaped his soft mouth.  
Sebastian himself climbed into the passenger, pulling Ciel with him, and slamming the door shut. His hands traveled south, skimming his lower back.  
Ciel's sharp intake of breath had him pressing closer, harder into the kiss they shared.  
Ciel worked under the t-shirt he wore, panting, and desperate to feel his skin.   
The employee's hands slipped down his pants, groping soft, round mounds of flesh.  
Ciel felt blood pool south, and he rocked his hips. He certainly didn't intend to do... This right away, but... How could he not?   
His hands slid down his chest, and prodded at the erection he felt slide against his, and he moaned hotly, gripping it through the cloth.  
Sebastian let out a sharp, hot moan, gripping his ass harder.  
The kiss they shared was no longer just desperate. It was hungry. It was passionate, and intimate.  
Even though they were in a pickup truck in the parking lot of Sebastian's work.  
"Fuck, I don't want to wait." Sebastian moaned, bucking up into the teen's touch.   
"N-neither do I." Ciel gasped out, lips touching, and forehead pressed against forehead. He gave his hips another sensual roll, squeezing him again.  
Sebastian whimpered, bucking against his hips. "Y-you're teasing." He grunted. He gave his ass cheeks another squeeze, earning a small groan from the younger.  
"I'm the one that's supposed to tease."  
"Well, I guess you're not the only one, now, hmm?"  
Sebastian chuckled, and before he could answer, his mouth was taken once more; bruised, full lips crashing against pallid ones, moving and twisting and suckling.  
Lewd noises were drawn from each, and Ciel was glad that they were out of the store. If they had kissed like this, they surely would have been kicked out of the store.   
Closing his eyes, both the employee and the younger gave into temptation right there in the brand new truck.  
A truck that would come to symbolize their love, and a truck that would soon become Ciel's own.


End file.
